ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dame Barbara Windsor
An tough start… Barbara Mary Smith was born on April 27, 1949, in a tiny little back-kitchen of the Royal Oak pub in Seaton, Cumbria, England. The child of a ‘Wiccan’ woman and a miner, she had a very unique upbringing. Her mother, name unknown, didn’t see much of Barbara as she was passed between neighbours to look after, as they didn’t believe that Babs mother was capable of bringing up a child. Educated in the dead of night by the local school teacher, she never actually attended an actual school, as she had no money of her own. She would deliver milk, papers and clean for food. Some how she managed to scrap into her teens, when she earned her first pay packet, 1Shilling and 6pence. It was like winning the lottery, for the young girl. So she decided that she would have her first trip to fair, as the carnival was in the next town, Workington. After taste her first ‘candy floss’, giving her a ridiculous sugar rush, she made her way into watch the wrestling. Completely distance from today’s wrestling world, this was the real thing. A ‘professional’ brawler would stand in the tiny, shabby ring, waiting for his next victim. An unsuspecting, usually inebriated, 20stone man would try his luck, in what was a real wrestling match. Of course, the trained and wily wrestler would beat his opponents to a pulp, every time. One this one occasion however, the results was different. A tiny, hyper, skinny 16 year old girl jumped into the ring. The audience began to laugh at the weedy Miss Smith, and the wrestler took her arm and tried to lead her from the ring. Barbara grabbed his muscular arm and flipped him over, flat on his back. The room fell silent. The wrestler rose, pissed off, and attempted again to get to girl to leave the ring. Barbara spat in his face, then swung a right fist at his face. Knocked him cold out. Barbara had won her first wrestling match…and the rest as they say…is history! The Carnival Years… Obviously the young girl was stunned when she received the £100 prize money! She had never known so much money before. So she returned the next night, and once again defeated the ‘pro’ at his own game. Another £100 in her pocket. After a week of destroying opponents, the carnival boss decided that he would speak with Barbara about joining the carnival permanently. He knew he couldn’t afford to keep paying out to the 16yr-old. Without hesitation, Miss Smith said yes. She packed up what little she had, said goodbye to the ones who had cared for her…and her mother, took her money and became a fixture within the carnival circuit for the next two years. Training with such wrestlers as Mick McManus and Jackie Fargo, she quickly picked up the trade. Not once was she beaten by these hairy behemoths that stepped into HER ring. Soon she had gained a reputation for being the ‘Darling of the Squared-Circle. Then the day came, when the higher ups of the professional wrestling television programme, ’World of Sport’, caught wind of a young British female making waves within the circuit and began to use her in dark matches. These untelevised bouts between two women (usually Mitzi Mueller or Klondyke Kate) often stole the show, however the powers that be believed the British public weren’t ready for women’s wrestling, unlike Americas Fabulous Moolah, Babs was never given a chance to shine for the national stage. She will tell you herself that the best thing that came out of her few month long association with World of Sport, was meeting her future husband and Heavyweight Wrestling Champion of the World, Michael Windsor! Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers